


[ soccerplayer!hj ] — illusion

by seacottonn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, soccerplayer!reader, uni!AU, very explicit dialogue, yungi are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacottonn/pseuds/seacottonn
Summary: “gross, joong! it’s hot and sticky, and it’s all over my hair!”“stop complaining, and stand still, will you?” hongjoong mused in annoyance.in the other room, yunho and mingi cease their silent studying session to peer at each other in an uncomfortable silence.“please tell me i heard wrong, mingi.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	[ soccerplayer!hj ] — illusion

illusion — k.hj x reader

**pairing** : hongjoong x reader

**wc** : 1k

**notes** : this is a stupid mess, sorry. uni!au. soccerplayer!hj. soccerplayer!reader. highly suggestive dialogue.

** synopsis ** : _"gross, joong! it’s hot and sticky, and it’s all over my hair!”_

_ “stop complaining, and stand still, will you?” hongjoong mused in annoyance. _

_ in the other room, yunho and mingi cease their silent studying session to peer at each other in an uncomfortable silence. _

_ “please tell me i heard wrong, mingi.” _

  


Muffled moans bounced off the walls of the apartment, clipped yelps occasionally interjecting the breathy sounds. Quirking a brow, Yunho peered over from his spot on the bed, laptop in his lap, to the male sitting across from him in the gaming chair. 

The red-haired male's head bopped gently with the music blasting from his large headphones as he typed away at his own laptop. Pulling one side of his headphones away from his head, Yunho stilled to inspect the source of the noise. Another moan rung out, and his head snapped up to the closed door suspiciously, eyes practically bulging from their sockets.

"Mingi," he whisper-yelled to the oblivious red-head, the tips of his ears flushing red. Did the other two not realize he was home? He hastily swung his sock-clad feet onto the floorboards, laptop thrown to the side of his bed as he scrambled up. He underestimated the strained position he's been sitting in for the past hour, and his large frame collapsed onto the floor, both legs asleep and good as dead-weight. 

The vibration of the thud caught Mingi's attention, and he turned his head back to give a the squirming Yunho a quizzical look. Peeling his headphones off his head, Mingi swiveled his chair, essay forgotten and stood to stretch his limbs, spine popping about three times.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Yunho opened his mouth to reply when another groan interrupted him. 

" _Stand still, will you_?" Hongjoong muffled voice mused in annoyance.

" _No! This is gross, Joong! It's hot and sticky, and it's all over my hair,"_ a broken whine left your mouth _, "I should've never agreed to this_."

In the other room, Yunho and Mingi cease their silent studying session to peer at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Mingi's jaw is slack, threatening to snap at any second as he eyes his blonde friend, arms awkwardly hanging in the air. Yunho's face contorts into a grimace either from the conversation in the other room or because of the painful pin and needles sensation shooting through his legs.

" _Stop complaining_ ," they heard Hongjoong growl, " _You're the one who **demanded** to put my fingers to good use_!"

" _Yeah, but it fucking hurts_!"

" _You're just too tense. Loosen up a little and it'll feel good, I promise_."

Mingi's face pales considerably.

"Please tell me I heard wrong.." 

A broken moan startled the two men, and Mingi pulled Yunho up by the collar of his sweatshirt, hands jostling his frame rapidly, "We can't let him take advantage of Y/N like that, Yunho!"

Before Yunho could pipe out a reply, the red-head is scrambling to the door, hand practically ripping the doorknob out of the frame as he swung it harshly, footsteps booming as he marched into the living room threateningly. 

"Kim Hongjoong, you _disgusting pig_! I didn't take you for a—" Mingi spluttered at the sight in front of him, confusion taking over his features as the words died in his mouth. Two pairs of eyes stared back in confusion. His mouth hung open, closing twice, before falling ajar once again, "I— I didn't.. uhm. I thought— forget it. What are you doing?"

You shared a look of bewilderment with Hongjoong before shifting your gaze to the stunned red-head. 

"What are you shouting for?" You mumble, face scrunching up in a grimace as Hongjoong worked more of the hot cream onto your neck and shoulder, his other hand tugging your shirt just enough to expose your upper arm.

"You thought what? And why am I a disgusting pig?" Hongjoong asked curiously, brows furrowed as he dug his thumb onto the knots on your neck, "Y/N, I don't think coach will let you play this Friday with a sprained shoulder."

"Bullshit. He won't know it's this bad. You'll vouch for me though, right," you asked angrily, earning you a miffed laugh from the male above.

"Nice try," he mused, "As if I'll let you play when I know you're injured."

"Bastard."

"I love you too."

Mingi stood tall and awkward in the middle of your shared living space, averting his gaze as a red-hot blush of shame overwhelmed his features. A hand reached up to rub the back of his neck, the male embarrassed by his naive ignorance. 

Yunho, finally having enough circulation in his legs, stepped out of the room to see what exactly had Mingi shutting up that quickly. The sight of you sprawled belly down onto the couch with Hongjoong rubbing menthol muscle ointment onto your neck and shoulder has him mentally face-palming. 

The two of you were still in your blue soccer uniforms, grass stains marking the '81' and '17' on your shirts. Your dirty soccer cleats were thrown messily by the front door, specks of dirt and grass littering the floor.

"Mingi, instead of staring at me like an open-mouthed goldfish, why don't you hand me the muscle patch on the table?" Hongjoong eyed the taller, his eyes then flickering over to Yunho, "What? Why are you two acting so strange?"

"N-nothing." Yunho let out a dry laugh before clearing his throat as he watched Mingi peel open the muscle pain patch for Hongjoong, who carefully stuck it onto your sore muscles, "We— we, uh... Mingi and I just wanted to let you know that.. Mingi! What was it again?"

The mentioned male startled at the sudden question, shoulders tensing as he mentally scrambled to find a rational explanation, "Yes! We— We're going out to eat!"

Yunho merely gave him an unamused glance, the corners of his lips threatening to quirk up, "And we're going to visit the library to finish our project there."

"Okay.." Hongjoong drawled out slowly, confused eyes flickering from the blonde and the red-head. The blue-haired man helped you sit up, adjusting the pillows behind your back whilst periodically taking brief glances at the two tall males scrambling out of the door with a hasty goodbye, "See you la—"

A moment of silence passes. 

"What was that all about?"

"Beats me," Hongjoong answered, suddenly pausing to gaze at the door in deep thought whilst rubbing a patch of skin on your inner thigh. You have a gnawing feeling in the pit of your stomach on what his next words will be, "Since those two are going to be gone for a while, do you-"

His words die in his throat as you slot your lips over his own, arms pulling him down atop of your frame for a searing kiss, ignorant to the throbbing pain in your shoulder. 


End file.
